


I Have a Plan: Oneshots! - Avengers Oneshots & Drabbles

by melonshino



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Clowns, Dom/sub Undertones, Enhanced Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Incubus Bucky, Lapdance, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mutant Reader, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: Long story short, it kind of annoys me to have too many fics cluttering up my dashboard/profile so I'm putting all of my MCU oneshots in here. Some of them I've already posted on here but I'm not going to take those down, so yeah.Latest Chapters...9. Broad-Shouldered Beasts - Steve/Reader10.  I Rock Steady - Stucky x Reader (PART ONE)11. "Are you going to talk to me?" - Steve/Reader drabble12. Stuck - Incubus!Bucky/Vampire!Reader13. On Your Mark - Avengers & Reader





	1. No One is Alone - Bucky/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have pretty significant social anxiety and am literally in the middle of an anxiety attack as I write this lol. I wrote this to vent/ take my mind off of what I’m feeling atm bc I felt too scatterbrained to work on OtSotT. I think I’ll turn it into a full story later but for now here’s this little bit.  
> Word Count: ~583  
> Warnings: Mentions of violence and severe social anxiety aaand I think that’s it?

There was a certainty in destruction that you relished. You knew how to fight, how to survive, how to get out of most life-threatening situations. It’s what you were bred to be, a machine, a tool, a weapon. But that’s no longer what you were required to be, now you were something, someone else really, and that required you to be _human_.

And you had _no idea_ how to be just that.

 

* * *

 

Interacting with people past mission instructions or the subsequent reports was not your strong suit, to say the least. In fact, it was quite terrifying you were loathed to admit. Asking someone a simple question was scarier than fighting them to the death and it made you feel absolutely ridiculous.

You did your best to avoid any and all social interactions if only to avoid the racing thoughts or the churning feeling in your gut that you had whenever you were forced to interact with people. This had become increasingly difficult when the Director, the man responsible for saving you from HYDRA, dropped you off at Avengers Tower in front of your new “team”. Your every instinct told you to either run far away or hide behind Fury like a frightened child but you fought through it until they finally left you alone in your new quarters. It was a full apartment to yourself and way more belongings than you ever thought necessary but it was nice nonetheless.

Now, several months later, you weren’t any closer to the team than that first day, or so you assumed. It’s not that they didn’t try, hell it was like every chance they got they would try to bring you out of that thick shell, but you also did everything in your power to avoid people like the plague. You rarely spoke more than two words outside of missions and reports, just like before. It was just easier to carry on as you had your entire life.

Being alone was easier.

Being alone was safer.

 

* * *

  

Bucky knew what you were doing and above all else, he knew _why_ you acted the way you did. Hell, he was the same way when Steve finally tracked him down somewhere in Eastern Europe about a year after he fled HYDRA. It was just frustrating for him to be on the other end of it this time. He wasn’t like Steve, who seemingly had the patience of a Saint. He did not have the wherewithal to be so persistently calm in his approach. Bucky Barnes had done everything in his power to try and get through to you and none of it was working.

When he first had to be reconditioned for polite society, he had Steve by his side as that familiar anchor to keep him grounded and present. You didn’t get that luxury, he knew, and he wanted to maybe try and be that for you. He didn’t know why exactly he felt the overwhelming urge to be that for you. Maybe it was seeing himself in you or wanting to do some good in the world now that he could or maybe it was something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that he wanted to help and you weren’t allowing that to happen. You were subsisting, surviving as you were conditioned to do your entire life and his heart ached to find the person underneath all that.


	2. Fun at the Park - Bucky/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I saw the prompt a while ago but it was a vague quick prompt that said something along the lines of “Write a story where someone ties a child’s shoe for them.”  
> Characters: Bucky x Reader (female), Grace (Reader’s daughter), Tony, FRIDAY, and mentions of Steve and the team  
> Word Count: ~1556  
> Warnings: Slight danger to Reader and Child, mostly Fluff  
> A/N: I dunno what this is but I like it enough to post it lol. I still have writer’s block bluh.

“Mommy.”

Your daughter tugged at your pant leg as you checked your hair in the mirror by the front door. You glanced down and smiled at her… interesting choice of outfit. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with the word SMASH written across the front in bright green glitter, along with bright pink jean shorts and knee-high Iron Man socks that you knew she “borrowed” from the kid next door. She had managed to tie back her hair in a low, slightly lopsided ponytail with her favorite red, white, and blue Captain America bow.

It clearly wasn't an outfit that was supposed to go together but you weren't going to chide her, though. She was 3 and honestly it was a feat in and of itself that she managed to put it all on correctly.

She pointed to her sparkly blue light-up shoes and tapped her foot a bit on the tile to make them light up. You kneeled down in front of her and carefully tied her shoes, making sure to double knot it else she lose her shoes on the way to the park. It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure. You took the time to tighten her ponytail as she was one to lose hair ties as well. Who knew how many hair ties, bows, and barrettes the two of you went through in a month.

“Ready to go to the park now?,” you asked cheerily as you stood.

You turned slightly towards the small table holding your purse and keys, rummaging through the big bag to make sure you had everything. You inwardly groaned at the amount of junk you should really clean out of it. You'd have to do that tonight after she went to bed. Your daughter gasped and ran back to her room, coming back with her Black Widow watch and two little barrettes in her tiny hands that you knew were a lightning bolt and a bright purple arrow.

You let out an amused snort and helped her put them on. You knew that watch would come off before you even made it to the park but hey, that’s what the huge purse was for, let’s be honest. The mish-mash of her toys, snacks, and whatever else would attest to that.

She waited patiently by the door, messing with her various bits of Avengers merchandise. You grabbed your keys and opened the front door, letting her out first before you turned around on the stoop to lock the door. You made sure to lock everything quickly before holding out your hand for her to hold. There was a brief thought that maybe you should bring her stroller too but you thought against it, trying to wean the both of you off of relying on the hulking thing so much. The nearby park was a decent size but not big enough that you couldn’t carry her back if she got too tired and cranky to walk about on her own.

The park was decently populated but not overly crowded for a sunny September afternoon. Your daughter immediately saw her usual group of friends and took off. Only barely acknowledging your demand to stay where you could see her from the picnic table you normally used. With a huff you sat down, rummaging through your purse a bit to pull out your tablet. You knew you wouldn’t get a lot of writing done, having to keep one eye on your daughter, but a few paragraphs worth of work was better than nothing.

Books and blog posts didn’t exactly write themselves.

 

* * *

 

It was a good hour and a half before things went eerily silent at the park. Your eyes darted up and you shoved your tablet back into your purse before darting over to where your daughter was playing. It was entirely by instinct that you knew something was about to happen but they had rarely steered you wrong before. You scooped up your daughter, cradling the back of her head as the ground itself seemed to roll out of nowhere.

The children around you screamed and scurried off to their parents, everyone in the park unsure of where to go as the ground continued to shake. You were already outside, away from any buildings or trees, so there wasn’t really anywhere else to go until you knew more.

Her tiny hands clung to your shirt, her face pressed to the crook of your neck as she tried not to cry. You couldn’t help but smile at how brave she was trying to be. Shakily, you pulled out your phone and texted your husband in hopes he might know more about what was happening. You could faintly hear a disturbing amount of screeching in the distance and you prayed that it wasn’t another horrible alien threat looming over (or under) New York City.

You could hear a blast go off in the distance and you held in a scream as a body careened through the sky and landed only a few yards away from you and your daughter. You clutched the back of her head, making sure she stayed pressed to your shoulder so she wouldn’t see what just happened. Carefully, you approached the pit the body made, peering into the hole through the swirls of smoke and dirt.

“Tony?!,” you screamed, seeing the singed Iron Man suit resting in the small crater the landing created. 

“FRIDAY, status report!,” you barked into your phone.

“All systems operational ma’am. Sir is alive but unconscious, minimal bruising and no signs of broken bones or blood,” she answered quickly.

You let out a slow, steadying breath to calm your racing heartbeat. You dialed your husband’s number and FRIDAY opted to patch you through to his comms. You patiently listened for a few moments as they barked out bogeys to each other until they started calling out for Stark.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Your voice surprisingly cheery over the comms. “I’m over at the park with Grace… and Tony.”

“What?!” Bucky screeched.

“Yeeeah… we were already here whenever… whatever you all are doing started and he kind of crash landed in the middle of the park, suit and all. Friday said he’s likely not injured but he’s definitely unconscious.”

You could hear Steve sigh over the comms and while you couldn’t see it, you knew he rolled his eyes. He grumbled something about not shooting what was clearly a bomb over on 6th street but obviously he did it anyway.

“Alright, thanks, Doll. Just, uh, keep an eye on the guy for us. Friday will let us know when he wakes up.”

“Okay, Buck.”

You half-smiled as your daughter whispered in your ear and you nodded to let her know that you got her message. You waited for Rhodey to finish calling out bad guys.

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to it. If you really need me, I’ll be here… with Tony and if worse comes to worst I can always borrow the suit,” you laughed.

“Oh! And Gracie wanted to tell you all to stay safe and whenever the bad guys are gone that you still have to come to her birthday party. Also that she’s willing to reschedule, if need be. She kind of wore her favorite outfit for the momentous occasion.”

Your husband laughed over the comms as you heard metal hit concrete, knowing exactly what clothes she would end up choosing.

“That’s pretty eloquent for a 3-year-old, Doll,” he mused.

The ground wasn’t moving anymore so you let her down and kept her in your eyeline. She timidly walked over to where Tony still lay in the grass. She knocked on the faceplate a few times but nothing happened. You held in a snicker when she took out a rainbow My Little Pony band-aid from her pocket and placed it over a scratch in the armor.

“Yes, well, I clearly embellished her message a little bit but you get the point.”

“Alright, Doll. I love you. Both of you. See you at home later,” Bucky said warmly, earning a few half-sarcastic coos from the rest of the team.

“Bye, sweetheart. I love you.”

You shut off the call and tucked your phone back into your purse with a sigh. You kneeled down next to your daughter near Tony’s head, pressing a button near the jawline to release the faceplate. At least that way he could get more air into his system.

Grace squealed a few minutes later when Tony suddenly shot up from the ditch, clutching his chest. The suit packed itself away and formed into a neat briefcase at his side, just out of the ditch. The band-aid ended up on the handle of the case. You sat cross-legged on the grass with your daughter cowering slightly behind you. You propped your head up on your hand a looked him up and down with a smug smile.

“Have a fun trip, Stark?”

“Wha- How?” He finally registered you next to him, probably wondering how the hell he got all the way here.

“Steve said something about a bomb down on sixth.”

“Ohhh,” he groaned as he flopped back down into the ditch his made. You let him stew for a few minutes before speaking again. Grace had flicked clumps of dirt at his legs to pass the time.

“Wanna help me get the pizza and stuff for Gracie’s birthday?”

“Is she still wearing her favorite outfit?” he asked.

“Iron Man socks and all. She stole them from the neighbor kid,” you chuckled as you stood, dusting yourself off.

“A 3-year-old stole for me? Damn, I guess I have to…”


	3. "You coming or what, Doll?" -Stucky/Reader (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [text] I am not stalking you. But you should do something about your bathroom, it’s gross.  
> Characters: Reader, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, mentions of Nat & Tony  
> Pairing(s): Mentions of Stucky and possible Steve x Reader x Bucky  
> Word Count: ~1187  
> Warnings: Nudity, getting caught in a towel, suggested sexy times  
> A/N: (o˘◡˘o) More of me working out my writer’s block lol. I’m probably posting way too many things in a day but whatevs.

The shower in your bathroom was broken for the day until Stark decided to fix it himself or send someone else up to repair the busted pipe. FRIDAY had quickly shut the water off to your bathroom so you didn’t have to worry about flooding your whole apartment or being without water in the kitchen. Unfortunately, it still meant that you had to go elsewhere to use the toilet or bathe if the need arose.

The thing is though, you hated using the communal showers in the locker rooms and you knew you were scheduled for a pretty intense training session with Natasha in a few hours. You groaned and flopped down onto your couch. Hopefully you’d be able to sneak into someone else’s apartment or something afterwards. Nat was always pretty protective over her bathroom (with good reason considering she lived with Clint for so long before he met Laura) so you never bothered to ask her unless it was an immediate emergency.

 

* * *

 

You were still trying to catch your breath as the elevator rose to your shared floor. You were drenched in sweat and pretty bruised up after your sparring session with Nat. She never pulled punches with you, which is why you looked forward to training with her most of the time. Today, however, it wore you out more than usual. Your aching muscles begged for a ridiculously long, searingly hot shower or a good soak in a tub, maybe. You gathered a few things from your apartment before making your way across the hall.

The only other apartment on your floor was shared by your two favorite super soldiers who were out on a recon mission in Bangladesh until the next day. The three of you were really good friends and hung out a lot when the team had downtime. So they allowed you access to their apartment if you ever happened to leave something there when they went away. It was a huge gesture of trust, considering the fact that everyone else was only allowed in when they were home. There were several pranking incidents gone wrong by those who shall not be named.

With your phone and shower essentials in tow, you placed your hand on the scanner and the door beeped cheerily before allowing you access. Bucky’s room was the cleaner of the two, surprisingly, as he generally had less stuff anyway. Steve only cleaned his bedroom when Buck hounded him enough, which was a delightfully lazy fact about your normally strict Captain. So, you tried Bucky’s attached bathroom first and… um, wow.

That was not what you were expecting.

The clothes hamper in the corner was horribly full and there were various hair products strewn about all over the long counter top. There was still hair all over the sink from the last time he shaved and you prayed that it was only his scruffy beard hair and not anything more unsanitary. There were a few different towels in weird places that were still damp and bunched up in a way that you knew wouldn’t allow them to dry properly, giving the spacious bathroom a musty smell. The translucent glass shower door was partially open, revealing an equally messy shower and you weren’t even going to dream of lifting the toilet seat lid for fear of something worse.

You slowly backed out of his bathroom, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Thankfully, upon trying Steve’s bathroom it was the complete opposite, clean and sparkling with fuzzy white towels carefully folded over the rack. You let out a sigh of relief before closing the door behind you. Struck with the thought, you pulled out your phone to text Bucky, who would read your message eventually when they had downtime.

 **[You]:** Okay so, ** _I am not stalking you. But you should do something about your bathroom, it’s gross._**

You stripped carefully, avoiding the more sensitive bruises Nat left behind before turning on the shower, hot steam billowing out as it hit the cold tile walls. Your phone trilled on the counter and you snatched it back up.

 **[Mr. Metal Arm ♥]:** What?? Why are you in our apartment? And I was going to clean it when we got back.

 **[You]:** uh-huh, sure you were, Sergeant.

 **[You]:** A pipe burst in my bathroom last night and you know I hate using the communal showers.

 **[You]:** Also, seriously, like super gross dude. Especially the hair.

You turned on your music and set your phone on the counter close to the shower in case anyone bothered to call. The stall was large, obviously properly fitted for a super soldier unlike your bathroom. You let out a relieved moan as the hot water soaked your skin, pelting you with just enough water pressure to soothe your sore body. Your phone went off a few times but you ignored it, not wanting to get it wet like the million other times you thought it was a good idea to check your phone while bathing.

You went through the motions, scrubbing at your skin while belting out whatever song came up next on your shuffled playlist. Eventually it devolved into you just standing under the spray, letting the water work out the knots in your back. It was probably a good forty minutes before you peeled yourself away from the shower. Giggling to yourself, you opted to use one of Steve’s huge white towels to wrap yourself with instead of the one you brought.

You happily gathered up the rest of your things and walked back into Steve’s bedroom. You froze as the door swung open.

“Wow, doll. If I knew I was getting such a warm welcome coming back, I would’ve ended the mission sooner,” Steve spoke from the open doorway of his bedroom, Bucky peering over his shoulder with a cocky grin. You squeaked and clutched the towel tighter to your body. You glanced down at your phone, realizing that all the text you got were from Bucky telling you to be quick as they would be home soon.

“Umm… I- I um,” you stammered, eyes wide. Steve skirted past you with a smirk, shucking off his uniform as he entered the bathroom behind you. Your eyes, still very much stuck in deer-in-headlights mode, followed him as he passed by so casually. They snapped toward Bucky as he spoke, startling you out of your nervous focus.

“If you're not going to join us, doll face, I suggest you head back to your apartment. We might get a little loud,” Bucky joked but you caught the look of hunger that flashed in his eyes. Your eyebrows shot up and you watched his back questioningly as he retreated into Steve’s bathroom as well.

Had they been together this whole time without telling you??

You jumped when Steve poked his head back out with a lascivious little smirk, steam billowing out from the doorway.

“You coming or what, doll?,” he asked with a smile but his tone seemed a little more serious.

Okay so, maybe two showers in one day wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Santa Baby - Tony/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For [@buckysbackpackbuckle ‘s Christmas challenge](http://buckysbackpackbuckle.tumblr.com/post/153961394210/rules-pick-a-song-that-inspires-you-you-can) on tumblr. Used the song [Santa Baby by Earth Kitt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7T0IK99ELs)  
> Characters: Tony Stark x Reader, mentions of the rest of the team  
> Word Count: ~2269  
> Warnings: Fluff, sexual themes but no smut, alcohol / slightly drunk Reader, unbeta’d so mistakes are my own 
> 
> A/N: So, admittedly, I originally wrote this on like December 1st because I wanted to do like a 12 fics for Christmas thing but then that whole downward spiral thing happened and I hated my writing for a while lol. Sooo, this is the only one that’s done. Hopefully I can eke out a few more before the 25th but ehhh who knows. I have an SPN fic in the works for @jensen-jarpad’s challenge, so watch out for that too if you like Supernatural lol.
> 
> The robe I describe later, I was thinking of [something like this](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/zine_images/9641082/original/827bf46c2e91579ee363d408688a1f45.jpeg) but in red and white and less see-through. I just always wanted to use that in a fic lol. You can think of whatever you want though.

It wasn't often that the team was allowed so much downtime like this, where they're all together and happy without a huge party or a boring benefit to attend in the name of good. Everyone was in various states of inebriation around the common room while fairy lights were haphazardly strung about on almost every surface. Even the two resident super soldiers, along with Thor, were getting a good buzz off of Thor’s space liquor and you didn't think the Captain could turn any redder his blush was so bad.

After dinner and a couple cheesy Christmas classics, it wasn't a surprise when Sam proposed a few rounds of Christmas-themed karaoke.

Karaoke in general happened pretty often when the team got together, for whatever reason. It was about a week before the actual big day but half the team would be going back to their families and/or significant others so the lot of you decided to throw your own Avenger’s Christmas Party on the one day you could all attend.

It was freezing outside, snow gently falling but barely sticking to the ground. It was nice to know that everyone had a place to stay here in the Tower so they wouldn’t have to brave a drunken walk in the snow. The next day you were sure that most of the team would be nursing some serious hangovers but hopefully it would all be worth it in the long run for the pictures and memories. You were the 2nd resident mom of the group (Steve being the 1st) so you put as much water into their systems as they would allow hoping to stave it off.

You knew you were just on the edge of drunk, opting to slow down for the time being as the others performed ridiculous renditions of their favorite Christmas classics. Even if the Avengers functioned like a family most of the time, it probably wasn't the best form to get blackout drunk in front of them. Especially since more than a few of them could and would record any horrible shenanigans to use as blackmail later. That included your boyfriend of 3 years, Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony had dressed the two of you up as a weirdly elegant Mr. and Mrs. Claus for the occasion. He was in a red velvet suit, that he somehow managed to pull off well. A white button-up, with a black tie and shoes. He had on the customary hat and since he outright refused to wear a fake beard, he made you painstakingly color his goatee white with a surprisingly expensive fake white hairspray. He also made you spray in a few white streaks into his hair that took just as long.

Honestly, he should've just gotten a professional if he was so into it.

For you, there was a flowy red silk robe that was just shy of sheer, trimmed with soft white faux-fur, and tied at the waist with a black sash.

During dinner, however, you wore black skinny jeans and the ugliest of sweaters you went out and bought with Wanda but decided to indulge him later after all the food was put away. There wasn’t a particular dress code, per se, but most of them showed up in semi-formal attire with Wanda and Pietro being your ugly sweater buddies during dinner. They took them off afterwards too because the knit was surprisingly itchy the longer you wore it.

You were probably supposed to leave the robe open and wear his favorite little black dress underneath but you had a happy little surprise for later instead. You safety-pinned the robe to avoid any slips and wore your best black pumps that had gold bottoms which matched nicely with the gold-framed glasses he provided to round out your look. It was far from your usual fare of nerdy t-shirts, shorts, and a lab coat but it was a holiday, so why not?

The two of you were squished together on a plush black armchair, your head on his shoulder, as you barely held in your giggles at Clint singing a very drunk version of Blue Christmas. The surprising part was that he was actually pretty good, despite being utterly smashed. Nat had to pull him off of the makeshift stage (a sturdy coffee table) that they had set up in front of the obnoxiously large tree Tony made everyone set up earlier that week.

At this point, it was getting late and most everyone had taken their turn save for you and Tony who had stated that he wasn't anywhere near drunk enough to belt out his usual “All I Want for Christmas is You.” He had made a promise to you earlier in the year to cut back on the alcohol and you were more than proud of him that he kept it up so far. The team started egging you on to get up and sing, which you weren't particularly keen on doing. You had gotten an idea for a song to sing in front of Tony later, specifically after everyone left, but it looks like you weren't getting out of taking a turn.

You had almost convinced the team that you were too tired when Tony broke the camel’s back.

“C’mon, baby, I wanna hear what you got. I need more in my arsenal after last year's ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ with Nat,” he spoke with a cocky smirk that sent several chuckles through the group. It earned him a very pointed glare from both you and your best friend and world renowned assassin.

Something definitely clicked then.

“Alright,” you said coyly, even if you knew the decision was half because of the alcohol coursing through you.

“I was going to save this for when everyone was gone but since you asked so nicely, everyone gets to see it.”

You got a very perplexed look from your boyfriend as you stood and a few hoots and hollers from the rest of the team. While you were Mom #2, you were also kind of the adorable nerd of the group so when you showed up after dinner with Tony they were thoroughly surprised. They had seen you dress up before at Tony’s many galas so that wasn't new, but something about the air around you was a few degrees more sultry that normal. It only seemed to grow as the night wore on, as you started out as your normal, goofy self at dinner.

Your heels clicked across the stone floors as you made your way over to the stage, the white trim of your floor-length robe dragging across the thankfully pristine surface. Pietro zoomed over and offered a hand to help you up onto the table and you gladly took it, giving him a smile as thanks before he appeared back in his previous spot. The residual wind from his departure blew your robe open just a little, giving everyone a peek at your black lace-trimmed stockings before it fell back into place.

You fought an embarrassed smile as the hooting roared back up. You glanced over at your boyfriend across the room who was now giving you his full, undivided attention now that he got a taste of what was underneath.

“FRIDAY, please play the song I prepared earlier.”

“Of course, Miss,” she replied cheerily.

The soft ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom rolled out of the speakers and you could tell that several of your teammates were holding in their snickers quite poorly. You, however, locked your eyes on Tony with a sly smile as you began to sing. You slipped the mic out of its stand and began to sway in place to the beat.

“Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me,” your voice came out breathy, obviously playing it up because of the nature of the song. You reached into your robe and unhooked the safety pin so the robe fell just enough to reveal your bare shoulders. “Been an awful good girl, Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

“Santa baby, a 54 convertible too. Light blue.” You glanced over at the soldier with steel blue eyes and dark hair whose face quickly sobered at your sultry look as you stepped down off of the table.

“I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

“Think of all the fun I've missed.” You sauntered over to the loveseat taken up by the two super soldiers, running your hand along the back as you passed. “Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,” you sung into the Captain’s ear with a smile, holding in a laugh as he blushed scarlet.

You passed by them and gently ran your hand through Wanda’s chestnut locks next, clearly making a circle around the room. “Next year I could be just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list.”

You got through the next few lines of the song similarly, leaving light, teasing touches on all of your teammates as you passed by them. The air felt different, a little heavier, as they had no idea you had something like this in you. When finally you made it over to Tony, you playfully plopped yourself down onto his lap sideways like you were sitting on Santa’s knee. You inched your face incredibly close to his but kept the mic close as well as you sang.

“Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks.” You placed a finger on the middle of his chest where the reactor used to sit. “Sign your 'X' on the line,” you sang with sweetly as you made an X motion over the same spot. “Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

You pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and hopped off his lap, feeling his hand pull slightly at your robe to reveal your stockings once more, this time he definitely saw the black garters with gold clasps before they were hidden by the robe once more.

“Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's.” You walked in front of the tree, the warm glow of the lights illuminating your body, glancing over your shoulder at the rest of the team.

“I really do believe in you,” you sang as you whirled around completely.

“Let's see if you believe in me,” you smiled, biting your bottom lip at the end. You quickly made your way across the common room, clearly on your way to the elevator which was still in full view from where the team sat. They turned around in their spots to keep watching.

You walked backwards for a bit as you sang. “Santa baby, forgot to mention… one little thing.”  
You pointedly twirled the mic in your left hand.

“A ring… and I don't mean on the phone.”

You spun on your heel and pressed the button on the elevator, doors swishing open as everyone was off for the night so the elevator wasn't in use.

“Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

“Hurry down the chimney tonight,” you repeated as you untied the black sash with one hand, letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously.

“Hurry.” You pushed the robe off of your shoulders, the light of the elevator making you backlit but the silhouette was clear. You strutted into the elevator in only your red and black lingerie, dragging the robe behind you with one hand.

“Tonight.”

You winked as the doors shut just as you tossed the microphone back into the small hallway in front of the elevator, it clacked unceremoniously against the stone tiles. The team stared in awe at the closed steel doors, left in a cloudy stupor at your performance.

Oddly enough, Bucky was the first one to break out of it.

“Did she just seduce all of us or…?” he asked with disbelief.

“I really doubt our Y/N was using the song to invite everyone to a weird Avengers orgy,” Clint quipped.

“I, for one, would not be opposed after that performance,” Nat playfully admitted. Their eyes shot to Tony as he stood abruptly.  

“FRIDAY was that whole thing recorded?,” Tony asked aloud.

“Yes, Sir. On the security cameras and on a few phones around the room,” the AI answered.

“Alright, save me all that footage under encryption. Make sure I'm the only one who can access it. Delete it everywhere else, including their phones.”

The team held in a few groans of disappointment but… generally understood his sentiments. He practically jogged over to the elevator, adjusting his suit in places as he moved. He turned around to face the team as he entered, holding the doors open for a moment. His cocky smile already had them rolling their eyes.

“It's about to get loud, folks. I suggest you get back to your rooms before you're subjected to what's about to go down.”

He let go of the door with a flourish and left the team to their own devices. The party pretty much ended after that. The common room was directly beneath Tony’s penthouse floor and they weren't about to stick around to listen.

Needless to say, you woke up to a few extra gifts Christmas morning. A few of which you forced him to return because clearly you were fucking joking about wanting an entire platinum mine, Anthony Edward Stark.

You and everyone else were thoroughly surprised, however, when he did give you a ring a few days later on New Year’s Eve, finally getting down on one knee just as the ball started to drop.


	5. What a Mighty Good Man - Sam/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to be a goof and serenade your husband a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching lip sync battle videos and after Lupita did Whatta Man I felt like writing this lol. [Here’s the song, if you don’t know it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuRgiQQS8G0) I’m sure that this is tropey as all hell but who cares lmao. Apparently I'm real keen on writing things that should lead into smut lol.

You decided today was going to be the day you finally got around to deep cleaning the apartment. Most of the team was out doing God knows what and you were content to spend your time clearing out your little sanctuary.

Dressed in your most comfortable shorts and one of your husband’s ratty old t-shirts, you got to work starting in your mostly unused kitchen. The only thing the two of you really kept in stock was coffee because that went all too quickly in the common room. It was easier to make meals in the common room’s kitchen, since it had a seemingly endless stream of food coming in.

You stuffed your headphones on and tucked your phone into the band of your shorts, wiping down the counters and throwing out the old take out the two of you never ate. It was a flurry of cleaners and fighting with Stark’s overly complicated vacuum while you danced around the apartment to whatever happened to come up.

Halfway through the day, nostalgia hit you tenfold when your phone shuffled to a couple Salt-N-Pepa songs in a row. You cracked a few windows and opened the front door to air the place out a bit as you continued to scrub the place down. Sam would probably give you shit for very clearly remembering all of the lyrics to Let’s Talk About Sex and Shoop but he wasn’t here to call you out on it, so you let yourself have fun.

You had just gotten around to dusting in the living room when the phone shuffled to Whatta Man and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Well, it was like 40% dusting and 60% obnoxiously shaking your ass to the music. It wasn’t exactly great for productivity but this was the last thing to be done so who cares if you took your sweet time.

Coincidentally in that moment you had been wiping off the frame holding the picture of your goofy husband on his birthday last year. You both got a little wasted that night, Sam somehow managing to steal Cap’s shield in the process. He walked around the rest of the night pretending to be Steve and barked orders to random people in the bar.

Needless to say he might have gotten in trouble for it the next day but he totally pulled the birthday card so Steve, the giant softy, let it slide.

You let out a hearty laugh remembering the moment, throwing the rag behind you but you were startled instead when the rag came right back at you. You twirled around to find the front door wide open with your smiling husband in half his combat gear. Just back from his mission with the two resident super soldiers.

“Hey, sweetheart, havin’ fun?” He smirked with his arms wide. Normally when he got home from a mission you’d go in for a running hug but this time you just gave him a look. His smile faltered and you barely held back your laughter, knowing he would know the song from back in the day.

Today you were going to fully embrace being a dork as you attempted to rap with the song while dancing towards him, being extra goofy to keep up that perfect smile. 

“ _ I want to take a minute or two, and give much respect due. To the man that's made a difference in my world. _ ”

He roared with laughter, almost doubling over and you just made a face as you kept up the song. You dorkily twirled around the coffee table, dodging his outstretched hands as he tried to grab you by the hips. 

“ _ And although most men are ho's, he flows on the down low. 'Cause I never heard about him with another girl but I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic to let it get me involved in that he said she said crowd _ .”

The gyration of your hips caught his eyes and you snorted when his expression grew just a little bit hungry. You knew he always got like that after missions that were a little too easy, needing an outlet for the excess adrenaline you were happy to provide in this moment.

“ _ I know that ain't nobody perfect. I give props to those who deserve it and believe me y'all, he's worth it! _ ” 

You got close to him but just out of arm's reach. He finally got the idea and stood still to wait for you. You danced closer with a shit-eating grin and his rough hands quickly gripped your hips to keep you in front of him.

“ _ So here's to the future 'cause we got through the past. I finally found someone that can make me laugh-- _ ” You let out an obnoxious laugh as he pressed a few chaste kisses to the crux of your neck. You pushed at his chest playfully.

“ _ You so crazy, I think I want to have your baby _ ,” you finished out the verse and he pulled the plug on your headphones to stop the song without even looking up, kisses growing more desperate.

His hands roamed your body. One coming to rest on your waist while the other firmly dug into your ass cheek. You held in a moan as his hand pulled your leg up to wrap around his hips. You hung onto him in order to keep your balance. He was half hard against you and you let out another laugh, this one coming out much breathier and soft.

He pressed his forehead against yours, flooding your vision with his dark gaze. The smile you could feel more than see let you know that you were in for a lot of fun in the very near future. 

“You know, I don't think it's the right time for either us to be havin’ a baby but we can sure as hell practice making one.”


	6. “Bucky, wha–?” - Bucky/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Cuddling with Bucky in the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> via itstousledbird on tumblr: "heya lovely, are you still doing the cuddle-drabbles? if yes, I'd love you if you write Bucky x Reader with *can hear the other’s tummy gurgle* <3"

Bucky volunteered to stay behind on this mission with you this time around. You were benched for a bit while you worked through your physical therapy after a stray bullet sliced through your thigh pretty good. It had healed over and you were left a pretty gnarly scar at this point but the muscle underneath was still healing. You didn’t really need someone to stay behind with you but you were glad for the company of one of your best friends.

The two of you had gotten along almost instantly when he showed up at the Compound with Steve one night. He was understandably quiet and standoffish at first but you (and Steve, of course) helped bring him out of his shell. He was still a quiet man but he was lovably grumpy and sarcastic and his deep, rumbly laugh made your heart do flips. 

…Not that you’d tell anyone that last part.

You were both taking advantage of the empty common room to have a bit of a movie marathon. Like Steve, he had a lot of pop culture to catch up on, so the two of you were going through all of Star Trek from the very beginning. He was stretched out over the couch, propped up against a few different pillows. You were lying on top of him with your head over his stomach, blanket draped over you both.

About halfway through season two of the Next Generation, you groaned and stretched, peaking up at Bucky to find a sleeping super soldier. It was late, you were sure even without looking at the time, but your body protested loudly when you even thought about getting up. 

You gently flopped back down and sighed, nuzzling your cheek against his belly. After arriving at the Compound he’d put on a bit of weight, mostly from finally being able to eat the amount of calories his body needed. You secretly liked the soft planes of strong muscle. Well, you liked just about everything about Bucky Barnes, but again that was a well-kept secret.

He stirred in his sleep and a slow smile spread across your face when his hands came up to rest on your upper back. Sleep was about to take you too when a distinct noise came from beneath you. A quiet giggle escaped from you and you pressed your ear to his stomach to listen again. A few moments passed and another gurgle garnered another giggle from you.

“I could wake up to that sound everyday and never get tired of it,” a gravelly voice spoke above you, making you jump. Strong arms wrapped under your arms, pulling you up so you were eye to eye with your favorite soldier. You drop your gaze bashfully and Bucky chuckles sleepily underneath you. You’re hyper aware of every small movement from either of you and you hope his enhanced hearing can’t pick up on your rapidly beating heart.

Your thoughts are interrupted by another rumble from Bucky’s stomach. He laughs and you follow suit. He catches you off guard, pressing a swift kiss to your lips and you pull back wide-eyed, his arms around your waist keeping you in place but not stopping you from getting up if you wanted.

“Bucky, wha–?” you stammered.

You search his eyes finding a nervous but hopeful expression. So, you decide to go for it, returning the gesture by pressing a soft, slow kiss to his plump lips. You both spring off of the couch when someone lazily claps from the entrance to the common room.

The team, fresh off of their mission, devolved into easy laughter at your shocked expressions.

“Glad someone finally made a move, I was so tired of my two best friends making goo-goo eyes at each other,” Steve spoke as he took off his helmet.

“It’s only going to get worse if they’re together,” Nat quipped as she pulled off her utility belt and Steve’s face fell.


	7. “Move. My arm is falling asleep." - Steve/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble - Cuddling with Steve in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> via simplycj on tumblr: "For the prompt things stressful cuddling with Steve "move my arm is falling asleep” “i can’t breathe” “just jam your knee right up my crotch. this is fine”"

Cuddling with a super soldier sometimes had its disadvantages, especially when you were forced to share a space smaller than what you were accustomed to.

You and Steve had been begrudgingly sent on vacation together after spending too much time working, as you were both wont to do. Tony sent the two of you to his townhouse in Paris for the next month and a half to hopefully unwind and forget about saving the world for a little while. 

In was springtime, about halfway into your trip and you both decided that today was a lazy, stay in bed kind of day. Both beds in the apartment, however, were queen-sized while the bed you shared back home was a California king to accommodate Steve’s height. Here, he had to snuggle closer to you to make sure everything was on the bed and you were fine with it…

Most of the time, anyway.

Somehow during your 2nd midday nap, Steve had managed to roll the two of you so his head was on your chest with both his arms caging you in place. His arm under you made your back arch uncomfortably but you were too tired to move and Steve’s deadlock on your torso wasn’t helping. A few minutes went by and you were about to fall back asleep for the umpteenth time when he drew in a slow breath, his arms tightening around you uncomfortably.

**“** Steve, **I can’t breathe,”**  you groaned as your tried to wriggle out of his arms. He didn’t reply, only sleepily nuzzling his stubbly cheek against your chest. You whined and started kicking at him. “Let gooo, you giant nerd.”

He huffed and slowly let go of you, adjusting himself so that he was starfished as much as he could. You jokingly pulled in a ridiculously big breath to be funny, earning a scoff from Steve. He arm shifted under you a few times but you stubbornly refused to move of your own volition.

**“Move.** **My arm is falling asleep,”** he groused.

“Your big buff body is taking up 75% of the bed, Steve. If I move, I’m gonna fall,” you reminded him.

“Just curl up next to me or somethin’.”

You let out a highly exaggerated but genuinely annoyed sigh and moved so you nestled against his broad chest. You purposely mimicked his previous position, tangling your legs with his as he shook the sleepy tingles out of his arm.

**“Just jam your knee right up my crotch** , doll. **That’s fine,”**  he chuckled as you just wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. He tried to detangle your limbs from his but you clung to him tighter, knowing full well that he was only playing since he could easily overpower you in the blink of an eye.

A few minutes went by and Steve’s hand shot out when you tried to wriggle out of bed. “Where’re you going?”

“It’s hot,” you complained. “You’re like a furnace. Plus we should probably eat a some point.”

“I’ll order in.” He shifted so his face was close to yours so he could press a chaste kiss to your lips. “Plus,” he pressed another kiss to your lips, deeper this time. “I have _no intention_ of letting you out of this bed, doll.”


	8. “Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”  - Bucky/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> via the lovely [itstousledbird](https://itstousledbird.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: "Are you still doin the pre-relationship drabbles? 'One tracking the other down at lunch and making them accept food that they personally made because they know the other person doesn’t have a lunch that day.' with Bucky and reader, if you still accept requests. Stay awesome! :D"

The paperwork was never-ending. Pile after pile of damage reports from clean-up, injury assessments from medical, and heaven forbid anyone actually sends the mission reports to the correct person for once. And why weren’t these reports digitized to begin with! Why do they need paper copies! Ugh. You were two seconds from either falling asleep at your desk or tearing your hair out at how much work you had left to do. Every day about this time you wondered why you took yourself off of field work, supposedly in favor of a less stressful occupation.

You honestly had half a mind to crawl back to the team and beg them for your old job back. Bullets over your head might be better than this. Hell, you’d take working in weapons maintenance over this mountain of reports. Maybe they’d let you back on part-time to cut the difference.

Two seconds away from setting your entire desk on fire, your door quietly clicked open with a pair of curious blue eyes peeking in.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” you asked cheerily and you were sure the relief was evident on your face. He chuckled upon entering, two containers tucked under his metal arm.

“I told you to call me Bucky already, Y/N. We’ve known each other for over a year now,” he said as he set the two containers on top of a smaller pile of paperwork. It was the finished pile, unfortunately. You gave him a cheeky smile and sat back in your chair.

“I know. Sometimes I just like calling you Sergeant and by sometimes, I mean almost all of the time. Now, what brings you to my horrible cave, Sergeant Barnes?”

He smiled, one of the rare times it actually reached his eyes. It usually only happened around you or Steve and only when it was one on one.

“I’m just bringing you lunch,” he explained. “You always complain about forgetting to eat at work, so I figured I’d take a chance and share some of mine.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest and you tried to fight the dorky smile spreading across your face to no avail. You pushed at the bottom one with your pen. “That’s sweet, Buck, but you don’t have to do that for me. I would’ve found my way to the take-out menus eventually.”

He scoffed and pushed them towards you gently and you ignored the papers sliding out of place. “You gotta eat, doll, might as well be something good _and good for you_. I swear if it wasn’t for me, you and Steve would be swimming in take-out boxes.”

You laughed, fully acknowledging how true that statement really was. You were still staying in your Avengers apartment for the time being as no one was that keen on kicking you out just yet. So, you often found yourself eating what Bucky made for dinner. He took care of you a lot, now that you thought about it. Ever since he joined the team he seemed to like doing a lot of things for you.

At first you chalked it up to him being gentlemanly but after this long you wondered if that was completely true. You shook the thought off, not wanting more reasons to have butterflies in your stomach around the handsome soldier. You tapped on the containers with your pen instead to divert the conversation.

“I can’t exactly eat this much by myself, Sergeant. This is kind of a super-soldier-sized lunch.”

“Well, I was hoping you’d let me take you up to the roof to help eat it. I haven’t eaten yet either and it’s a nice day out,” he proposed with a shy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Your eyes went a bit wide and you tried not to read too much into the proposition but you couldn’t help yourself.

“You, uh, you asking me out, Soldier?”

He smirked at your doe-eyed expression, seeing the hope in his chest echoed in your eyes.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, ma’am.”


	9. Broad-Shouldered Beasts - Steve/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam breaks and you let yourself get the help you need when things seems like they’re getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @letsgetoutalive Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge on Tumblr! I chose Marvel and Dissociation which is something I struggle with. Hopefully I did this at least a little justice and if you have these problems too, know that you’re not alone!
> 
> (Sidenote: This doesn’t really have anything to do with the Mumford & Sons song of the same name, I just named the file that in google docs and it stuck lol)

It was happening a lot more lately, you were sure of it. Sometimes they were just little moments where you’d zone out, daydreaming or thinking about nothing until  _ SNAP!  _ Something brought you back the present.

A defense mechanism, your therapist called it. Because of some traumatic event or something else that triggered that response in your head.Your brain was trying to protect itself from the stress or potential trauma you might have been dealing with in the moment. Basically, your brain coped by letting your body take the weight.

Well, it was a real shitty way to cope, that much you were sure of.

With the job you had– shutting down was not an option. You always had to be in the present. Especially when traumatic things happened to you every other day. It made you constantly question whether or not you were fit to be an Avenger, even if your mission results showed you were doing well overall.

It was like someone turned off all of the lights in your brain or forcibly turned on the autopilot. Like all of sudden you were someone else watching from inside of your own head as everything else happened around you. Sometimes you were almost grateful for it, your brain letting you not exist for a little while. So you didn’t have to deal with how many people you didn’t save that day or how many people you were forced to take out. You couldn’t think and you could barely feel and sometimes you didn't want to do either.

But then there were the times you weren’t allowed to remember, taken from you unwillingly. Zoning out in the common room while your friends talked around you. Waking up from your daze only to find yourself rooms away from where you remembered. Whole nights you barely remembered snippets of because someone showed you pictures of the event.

It took a while for the others to notice your little episodes since you would never willingly bring it up. Talking about your symptoms, about what happened to you in the past, never really helped when it came to this. Sure, you had maybe worked through some things and it kind of helped with your other disorders but you felt like you were at a standstill with your progress.

Bucky had been the first to notice, unsurprisingly, since he also dealt with it at times. He found you off to the side one day doing your grounding techniques before a mission.

“Okay breathe, Y/N. I see that plant every one thinks needs to be watered so the pot is basically a swamp. The gray tiles underneath my feet. The red KitchenAid mixer Tony bought but only I use. The building next door that never shuts its lights off. The black leather armchair that I never get to sit in because Steve always makes me sit on his lap inste--”

“Y/N?”

Your head jerked up and you sighed, realizing Bucky caught you in the act. The kitchen chair felt hard under you and you rubbed your hands against the rough material of your tac-suit to get rid of the sweat. Bucky leaned back against the counter, a look of understanding on his face instead of the judging eyes you usually got from people. You thought he was going to call you out on it but he really didn’t want to give you the 3rd degree over this.

“When’s your mission?”

You pulled your phone out of your pocket. “Uhh… About half an hour from now, give or take.”

“Who’s going with you?”

You furrowed your brows for a second in thought. “Sam, Nat, aaand Pietro, I think.” Bucky nodded in response then turned to pull a carton of juice from the fridge.

The two of you sat there in silence for a few moments. You fiddled with your phone as he annoyingly drank straight from the carton instead of getting a cup. You didn’t bother calling him out on it since he could finish the whole thing in one go, if he really wanted to.

“Anxiety?” He asked hesitantly, before taking another glug of juice.

You blew out your cheeks and looked off into space for a little bit before answering. “Not exactly. I mean, there’s some of that sometimes but it’s the thing that comes with anxiety that really bother me,” you admitted and he waited for you to continue. In the end all you needed was that one little crack and the floodgates burst open.

You told him about your therapy, knowing he was going through something similar even now. How it seemed like you’d always been like this for as long as you could remember. Just spacing out every once in awhile, sometimes to the point that you don’t remember things. How you hated the lapses in your memory and how therapy helped but seemed to be at a standstill when it came to this.

You told him how afraid it made you that it might make you bad at your job despite everything you’ve managed to accomplish. You didn’t even realize that your head was in between your hands until Bucky gently pried them away. A shuddering breath left you as he crouched low in front of you to see your face. He knew how hard that was to admit, even if he was one of your best friends, and it hurt him that you kept this to yourself for so long.

He took your place on that mission, it was short and no one would be put out by it. He made sure to tell you several times it was because you were upset, not because of your dissociative tendencies. When you got back to the room you shared with Steve, Buck was standing in the doorway in full gear giving Steve a look that said too much and not enough. Before he left, he gave both of you a hug.

“It’s not my place to tell, Y/N, but you should tell him and the others. You’ve done a lot to help all of us in the past, let us help you too.” Bucky spoke low in your ear as he pulled away. You were still brimming with myriad emotions, so you just nodded with a watery half-smile as he left. Steve wrapped his arms around you as you turned to him with silent tears streaming down your face.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” His voice laced with concern as he rubbed calming circles on your lower back.

There was a pause and your breath hitched, then everything came spilling out that you had kept from your boyfriend. The whole time you couldn’t look at this face because you knew he’d be hurt that you were struggling on your own. He tried not to let it show too much, though, as Steve knew you needed him to be your support in that moment. So he listened as you to told him about all the times you couldn’t remember and the times you didn’t really want to and all the little moments you were forced to forget. A few hours went by as you explained to him all the things you should have told him before but were too afraid to voice.

“We’ll talk to Sam when he gets back,” he spoke softly. The two of you had moved to the bed after taking off the outer layers of your tac-suit. His arms were curled around you and your head tucked under his chin. You pulled back slightly to look at this face which only showed warmth and quiet understanding. 

“I- I don’t know--,” you started but he cut you off.

“You don’t have to talk to Sam about it if you don’t want to. But I’m sure he knows someone who’s better equipped to help you through this. I know how much you love saving people, Y/N, and I know you’re going to need more help.” You sighed but nodded against him, knowing he was right.

“We’ll do everything we can to help you with anything you need, doll. Just like you’ve always done with us.” He kissed your forehead with a smile. “For now, though, let’s go make some memories to make up for the ones you’re missing,” he chuckled as he pulled you out of bed.

That night he took you out, just the two of you, every once in awhile making sure you were here with him. You went to all of your favorite spots, just laughing and making memories that were sure to last. And even if there were parts you forgot later on, there were plenty of pictures on your phone to jog your memory. The twinkling New York city lights were burned into the back of your mind now along with the faint taste of pizza eaten on windy pier.

After that, the others slowly got to know what was going on with you. Some even mentioning how they’d noticed a few times when you shut down randomly. The specialist Sam set you up with wasn’t right for you (wanting you to quit to avoid further trauma) but they thankfully recommended you to another person in their field and gave a lot of information to your normal therapist to tackle your problem from all sides.

It was hard, grueling process and sometimes it was too much but it was worth it. It probably wouldn’t ever go away entirely but everyone was well-equipped to help you out of it when the need arose. You were grateful for your little family, every one of them just as broken as the next but you were stronger than anything together. Even over something in your head.


	10. I Rock Steady - Stucky x Reader (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide not to accompany you to your dance class and you make them regret it. You also get to reap the rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd finish part two of "You Coming or What, Doll?" first but I guess not lmao. Somehow my first soiree into Marvel smut ended up being a poly fic, which wasn't the best idea in terms of how hard this was to write (just... so many limbs). This first part is all tease, though, so bear with me. :p 
> 
> I'd be super grateful if you let me know what you think in the comments! Or any little things you might want me to add in the second part, which will be 100% smut sooo keep that in mind! ♥
> 
> I was inspired to write this after watching [this lap dance video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJXmXHaLz74) so watch that if you want some idea of what I'm describing later lol
> 
> Warnings: NSFW, Sexual themes and almost smut, light sub/Dom elements, just a lot of teasing on the reader’s part, Reader is biosex female and assumed to be a mutant

“Do either of you boys want to help me with my dance class today?” You chirped from the doorway of the common room.

The boys, still in their pajamas from the night before, were watching TV pretty mindlessly as they ate breakfast. Nat was in the kitchen, sitting on the marble-topped island as she munched on some yogurt and granola. You smirked at her as she gave you a once over and a curious quirk of her eyebrow. You only shrugged in response.

These wordless conversations were commonplace between the two of you after working together for so long.

You were wearing a simple black bodysuit with no sleeves and a high neckline that had a silver zipper running down the front, which you purposely left halfway open to reveal the incredible bra underneath. It was a lacy little number that was still remarkably comfortable and supportive, it was ridiculously expensive but you didn’t think Stark’s credit card would mind the difference. Your legs were encased in black thigh-high stockings, leaving a good amount of your bare thighs on display above the lace band.

For modesty’s sake, you had thrown on a thick woolen sweater that hung about mid-thigh, so at least from the back it looked like you were properly covered. It was left open to reveal the risque outfit underneath for your boys. It was technically Bucky’s sweater, but he never really minded if you (or Steve, for that matter) stole his clothes. He liked the lingering scent you left on them when he finally got them back.

You had your shoes in hand –elegant black pumps with a 5 inch heel and silver studs decorating the back– not wanting to put them on until you actually got to your class. Your hair was thrown up into a messy top bun and you had put on minimal (waterproof) makeup since you didn’t want to sweat it all off in class.

Nat was used to seeing you in similar outfits as it was the norm years ago on your first long-term assignment with the red-headed assassin. Back before you had fully joined SHIELD, still trying to make it work as a member of the X-Men. The mission might have been working at a high-end strip club and escort service where the owner had been keen on hiring “rare gems.”

He effectively meant mutants with interesting gifts. Of those he conned into joining, he had been forcing most into sexual slavery through threat of death. It only took a couple months to gather enough evidence to put him and most of his upper staff away for good. Either way, you had gained a particular set of skills after being “hired” there that hadn’t been put to good use since.

That all happened _before_ you met your two wonderful boyfriends and they had never had the pleasure of seeing you dance like that.

You normally taught new recruits the basics of all different types of dance, among other skills when the need arose. It was a nice change of pace between missions and a good way to keep busy. There was a fresh batch of recruits that needed this class for their course on undercover seduction and the person who normally taught it was out on leave because of their kid. So you gladly took over the class for a day, more than happy to fall back into it for a few hours.

You _had hoped_ to tease at least one of the boys to no end so he would maybe throw you over his shoulder and have his way with you but… neither man was taking the bait. Normally after a mission they both would be _more than ready_ to attend to their pent up libidos but last night was all cuddles and sweet words. While it was nice and you loved just spending time doing nothing with your boys, it had been far too long since the three of you were home at the same time to enjoy each other.

You adjusted the tops of your stockings and shuffled closer to the couch. There was a faux-angry expression on your face as you crossed your arms over your chest. Apparently they were too tired to even turn around which made you pout a little.

“C’mooon, fellas. You honestly just have to _sit there_ while I teach them,” you whined, dropping your arms and running your free hand through Steve’s messy morning hair. He leaned back against the couch and hummed happily with his eyes closed.

“Doll, I don't think either of us are up for teaching a bunch of greenhorns how to do a box step. That last mission was tough, so I think we’re just gonna take a lazy day,” Bucky said, his voice still low and raspy from sleep, eyes still glued on the TV in front of him.

“Whatever,” you sighed and pushed at Steve’s head in a bratty way, turning on your heel and sauntering out of the room to your class a few floors down.

Both men finally turned their heads as Nat chuckled from her spot at your small outburst.

“Oh you're _both_ gonna regret that,” she mused aloud before stuffing another spoonful of food into her mouth with a sneaky smile. “I know I would.”

* * *

 

There was a smile plastered to your face a few hours later, happy with the amount of progress the students seemed to make in such a short amount of time. You had invited a few friends outside of SHIELD to come to your class that day and you were pleased as punch to have fun catching up with a few of your X-Men friends. Ororo had gladly taken up the spot as your partner for the day and you were glad that you didn't have to do a floor routine for a new recruit.

They begged you to keep teaching the class after their lesson today but you declined, citing a normally busy schedule being an Avenger and all. You did promise to pop by every once in awhile to help out when you could. Maybe you would pick up one of the classes next season so Ramirez would have more time with their kid…

Ah well, you'd think about it later.

After class you zipped up the front of your bodysuit and threw on a pair of high-waisted shorts so you weren't walking around with your ass hanging out anymore. You kept Bucky’s sweater on but actually used a few of the buttons this time since it was getting a little cold. You switched out your pumps for flats and made your way back to the common room, hoping to find the boys still having a lazy day on the couch. They weren't back at your shared apartment, so it was the only place you'd thought they'd be.

What you were met with upon entering was a little unexpected, to say the least.

Beyoncé’s 'Rocket' was rolling out of the speakers as you saw yourself on the large flat screen TV. Evidently, someone had taken a video of your class and posted it on the SHIELD social network right after you left. Nat glanced at your suddenly shy form and rolled her eyes with a smile. She was the only one who had a direct view of the elevator from where she sat in front of the TV. The rest of the team had their eyes on the video.

Instead of dwelling on the fact that they're all watching the video _together_ for some reason, you watched yourself. Opting to sit on the kitchen island instead of joining them by the TV.

It was about mid-performance, you were showing the students a floor/chair routine you had done years ago at the club. Ororo was the one in the chair, chuckling at times from the funny fake-sexy faces you pulled. You could see the boys’ shoulders tense as past-you stepped up onto Ro’s chair between her spread legs. You had one hand in her brilliant white hair as you rolled your hips in front of her, her face just inches away from your core. She said something that wasn't picked up by the phone’s mic and you both laughed as you dipped up and down in front of her.

You climbed down from the chair and grinded your ass onto her lap with a smile. From afar the conversation you were having with Ro looked a lot more sexual because of what you were doing and you had to hold in a laugh. The two of you had been talking about pretty inane things, to be honest. Referencing a few past missions you had on the X-Men together.

Your phone went off in your pocket and you had to stifle another laugh at Bucky’s text. It was a picture of the TV with you bent over on all fours in front of Ororo in the dance studio. Underneath it read, _“You are in so much trouble, Doll.”_

 _“I did say that all you would have to do is SIT there, Buck. ;)”_ you replied.

You couldn't help your coy smile as the video ended. The team erupted into so many questions launched at your two boyfriends that quickly redirected to your best friend when they couldn't answer. She made eye contact with you and you just shrugged from your spot in the kitchen, thoroughly amused at innocent little flower they once thought you to be.

“So wait, _our little Y/N,_ worked in a _strip club_?!” Tony squawked.

Nat snickered and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I mean, it was a SHIELD mission so I was there too but why don't you ask her yourself?” She waved her hand in your direction behind the team. You bit your bottom lip playfully and gave them a shy wave from your perch. Sam started the barrage of questions.

“What kind of mission would have you posted up in a strip club?” he asked incredulously.

“It was more dancing and less stripping, to be honest but yes, it was essentially a high end strip club and escort service. It was my first job as an almost SHIELD agent, tail-end of my X-Men stint. Greasy dude was looking to ‘hire’–” You used air quotes. “–mutants with visually pleasing physical mutations. They were effectively forced into sexual slavery through threat of death.”

You sauntered over to the couch where the boys sat and plopped yourself down next to Natasha on the loveseat, throwing your legs onto her lap. You vaguely went over what you remembered from the mission, Nat filling in some of the blanks along the way. The two resident super soldiers were boring holes into you with their eyes as you languidly draped yourself over your best friend, laughing and making jokes with the team at your own expense.

They both knew that you were doing this on purpose, prolonging the conversation just to irritate them into action and you couldn’t help but smile at how quickly it was working. Steve’s jaw was already tense and Bucky had a death grip on the back of the couch with his left hand. You adjusted your legs so your shorts rode up a bit, revealing more of your bare thighs. They both caught your coy smile as you let Nat talk about the time you hog-tied one of the managers at the club for touching you inappropriately.

* * *

 

Two hours.

That’s how much time you had managed to eke out of this conversation and it would’ve been more if not for Nat finally pitying the boys enough to stop, inviting most of the team out for dinner. You playfully rose with the rest of the group, making your way around the couch when the cool metal of Bucky’s hand encircled your wrist.

A smile was fighting to break out on your face but you held it back, looking down at your soldiers with faux innocence. You tilted your head to the side in question and only got two unreadable looks in return. You gave a small, placating pat to Bucky’s metal arm to really put it on thick.

You turned and shooed the rest of the team off with a pleasant smile. “Looks like I’m spending a lazy night in with these two. You all have fun!”

Nat snorted and Wanda gave you a knowing look before they ushered the rest of the team out of the common room. It was probably best for everyone involved that they go out for as long as possible.

The tension as the elevator doors closed was palpable, a piano wire pulled taut across your spine. You kept your eyes on the doors, knowing full well that both sets of eyes were on you. Bucky’s arm broke the silence. It let out a low whir as he slowly, carefully let go of your wrist. You kept your hand where he left it.

You couldn’t help but smirk as both men rose off of the couch in unison. They were both still wearing the same pajamas from this morning but the fabric clung tighter somehow, showing off the pleasant danger that lurked underneath. They stalked around the couch and you allowed them to surround you, Steve pressed against your back and Bucky’s piercing blue eyes in front of you.

Your hands felt small against his broad chest, resting tentatively against his pecs, able to feel the steady heartbeat in his chest. His flesh hand came up and rested over yours, the sense of comfort it normally provided was replaced with a dull thrum of arousal pooling between your thighs. You thought back to all of the times the three of you ending up like this, one of you teasing the others until they caved. A moan was fighting its way through you but Steve’s hands gripped your hips over the sweater, grounding you to the present enough to keep it at bay for the time being. He placed gentle kisses behind your ear, murmuring sweet words against your skin. The deep timbre of Bucky’s voice finally broke through the quiet.

“Someone’s been holding out on us, Stevie,” he said as he carefully unbuttoned his sweater on you. His hands wrapping around your waist, just above your shorts. “And then she had to go and show off in front of all of those recruits without us.”

“I very clearly invited the both of you to sit in on my class, James,” you said playfully, gently running your fingers over his chest. “I guess that's what I get for having two nonagenarians as boyfriends, though. I'm sure both of you were much too tired to deal with a bunch of greenhorns.”

That earned you a swift nip from Steve and a dark chuckle from Bucky. “You're playing a dangerous game, Little Girl. You're already in enough trouble as it is…”

“Well, you know me, I always love playing with fire,” you purred as Steve pulled the sweater from your body, laying it across the back of the couch. Bucky used an achingly slow pace as he pulled down the zipper of your bodysuit, leaving it open enough to expose your bra once more.

“And you let all those people see what's ours…” he admonished, ending with a disappointed click of his tongue. Steve pulled down the fabric covering your neck and dove in, attacking the sensitive skin with quick love bites soothed by his warm tongue. A whimper bubbled out of you and both men chuckled at your sensitive nature.

It had been so long that everything they did could put you on edge.

Still, you were never one to keep your mouth shut.

“I’m pretty sure I can show anyone whatever I want, Buck.” Buck’s hands moved lower, clutching possessively at your ass. You felt Steve’s knowing smile against your neck. Both of you had a penchant for riling up your sergeant until he snapped. Unfortunately, Steve needed a more level-headed Bucky if he was going to get what you all wanted tonight. So he went in for the distraction, much to your chagrin.

Steve grabbed Buck’s attention in a wordless exchange, the two men kissing each other around you. You watched in quiet awe, this was something that never failed to stoke the fire in your core.

Silently, you slipped from in between the two men and they drew closer in the space you left. Bucky had a commanding grasp on the back of Steve’s neck, clearly in the mood to take charge today. You watched from the sidelines as the kiss grew passionate and hungry, Steve’s plan backfiring just a little.

A demure giggle snapped them out of their reverie and they watched with fiery eyes as you gave a small wave, the elevator doors shutting in front of you.

You only narrowly made it to your apartment before you heard the boys arrive on your shared floor. Normally, you stayed with them (bigger bed) only keeping your apartment to have a proper place to store your extra clothes and other belongings. They would no doubt look for you in the other apartment first, so this gave you a few minutes to prepare yourself.

Their voices were muffled down the hall as the called for you and you did your best to ignore the urge to heed their calls.

You fixed your hair in the small mirror by the door then divested yourself of your shorts, tossing them away blindly. The handle of the door jiggled and you let out a laugh that instantly turned into a squeak as Steve barreled into your room. He effortlessly hauled you over his shoulder and brought you back to the other apartment, stopping your girlish giggles with a harsh slap to your bare cheek.

Apparently Bucky wasn't the only one you were riling up today.

He plopped you down in the middle of the bed, unable to fight the bounce as you hit the plush duvet. He grabbed you by the ankle, dragging you down to the edge of the bed. You looked up at your captain with a defiant smirk. He ran his hand over the nape of your neck and you couldn’t help but gasp when he gave a harsh tug to your hair, forcing you to make eye contact.

“I think someone needs to be taught a lesson, Buck. Remind her who she belongs to.”


	11. "Are you going to talk to me?" - Steve/Reader drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and company play a bad prank on you after the wrong kind of mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:   
> 46\. “It was a joke, baby. I swear.”  
> 60\. “Are you going to talk to me?”  
> 72\. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
> 
> Warnings: Clowns, Fluff-ish stuff, and this was baaarely proofread tbh
> 
> Word Count: ~981

_Clowns._

_It had to be frickin’ clowns._

You had just gotten home from a mission halfway around the world, more than ready to take a hot shower and curl up in bed with a certain super soldier for the night. Instead, you were met with an apartment full of clown mannequins and creepily slow circus music on loop through FRIDAY’s speakers. The real kicker for you was that not all of the clowns had been mannequins.

In fact, your usually wonderful boyfriend and idiotic friends had been interspersed throughout the apartment decked out in clown gear as well. They came around the corner screaming bloody murder and you knocked each and every one of them on their ass in seconds. As soon as you realized who they were, you chewed them out and stormed off, mad enough that you left the Compound entirely.

You took a car to the city and marched right into the Tower where you still had a room. Tony was going to question why you had shown up out of the blue, clearly still in your mission gear, but thought better of it after you gave him the glare of the century. Sure, you knew perfectly well that you overreacted by storming out and escaping to the city but clearly no one thought to look up the details of your last mission.

You were tasked with bringing in a small team of SHIELD agents to dismantle a “freak show” that had been kidnapping and forcing mutants to perform or fight for money. Most of the people you had saved were in bad shape, barely holding it together as your team arrived. The whole place was garishly decorated like an old-timey circus and reeked of blood and stale popcorn.

You sighed as you stepped into the shower, purposely ignoring the constant texts and calls to your cell phone from the others. When that got to be too much,you had FRIDAY put the damn thing on silent and play music instead. You stayed in there for a long time, just letting the water run over your weary body as you sorted through your mess of a brain.

When you finally stepped back into your bedroom you were greeted with a timid-looking blond super soldier sitting on the edge of your bed. The makeup and costume were gone, regular clothes and a forlorn expression in their place.

“ **It was a joke, baby. I swear,** ” Steve blurted out.

You sighed and rolled your eyes but didn’t acknowledge him otherwise as you rifled through your dresser to find something decent to wear. You hadn’t been back here in months, so there wasn’t much selection-wise. You found one of Steve’s old shirts and a pair of boy-shorts, taking them into the bathroom to change.

You continued to ignore your boyfriend as you came back out. You threw the covers back and climbed in, turning away from Steve. You really didn’t feel like eating or even dealing with this ridiculous situation at the moment. Unfortunately, Steve was never the kind of person to let either of you go to bed angry.

“ **Are you going to talk to me?** ” Steve pressed as he hesitantly climbed into the bed with you, draping his strong arm over your waist.

“Leave me alone, Steven. I’m trying to go to bed after a ridiculously horrible mission.” You shrugged him off and shifted closer to the edge of the bed, eliciting a sigh from the man behind you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he pleaded. “It was a stupid prank Clint thought up at the last minute. I didn’t even think about your mission or I never would’ve done it.”

You let out a disinterested hum and squeezed your eyes shut, pulling the blanket up to your nose. Your stomach decided to betray you instead, a low gurgle that let you both know how dumb it was to go to bed without dinner.

“I brought food from that place you like…” Steve coaxed, rubbing small circles on your hip.

You shifted, warily looking over your shoulder at your boyfriend. “…The deli in Brooklyn or that fusion place on Sixth?”

“I didn’t know what you’d want so I got stuff from both,” he admitted hopefully.

You exhaled and pursed your lips, clearly debating if it was enough of an apology but another protest from your stomach sealed the deal. You threw off the covers and hauled yourself out of bed, Steve following right on your heels. He stopped you, turning you around as he wrapped his arms around your waist to keep you in place. He pressed his forehead to yours for a moment before peppering your face in kisses to make you smile.

He pulled back a bit and you leaned into his embrace finally, letting some of the anger go in the process.

“ **Just smile** ,” he pleaded with a small pout. “ **I really need to see you smile right now.** ”

You were still irritated, so a half-smile was all he got but he readily accepted it. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips as thanks before turning you back around so you both could head into the kitchen for food.

At the last second, you whirled around on him, poking him on the chest a few times for emphasis. “I will accept this peace offering but don’t think you’re completely out of this yet. You aren’t getting anywhere near this–” You gestured around the lower half of your body. “–For the foreseeable future.”

With that you stalked away, leaving a slightly bewildered Steve standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He shook his head with a cheeky smile, knowing full well that your threat wasn’t real. Still, he was more than willing to put in the work to get back into your good graces.

“C’mon, doll! That kind of puts a wrench in the rest of my apology!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @bionic-buckyb's AU challenge on tumblr~ I chose Bucky x Reader and the prompt “Our boat crashed, and now I have to be stuck on this island with you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~4190 (I dunno how this keeps happening)
> 
> Warnings: NSFW / Smut Warning, Blood drinking (There’s a vampire involved, it just happened lol), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Language, Bucky being a jerk at first, Unbeta’d
> 
> A/N: This is for @bionic-buckyb‘s 5k AU Writing Challenge. I struggled through starting this over like 3 times, then I went back and decided that this start was actually pretty good, so here we are! The smut also kind of just happened somehow lol but it was probably inevitable since I made Bucky an incubus.
> 
> I dunno how I feel about this but oh well. Hopefully it’s alright~ ┐(︶▽︶)┌ Feedback helps, so let me know what you think!

“Where do you think you're going?” The infuriatingly attractive demon bellowed after you.

“Just– Fuck! Away from you!” You threw back over your shoulder, the hot sand burning the soles of your feet as you stomped off.

You let out a frustrated yell as you made your way down the beach, sticking to the shaded tree line to keep from adding to your terrible sunburn. It had been 7 and a half miserable days stuck on this horribly placed island after a freak boating accident with a surprisingly aggressive kraken that sank the boat and killed the humans on board.

In your phone’s final throes of death, you managed to get a call out to Nat, so at the very least your friends knew what happened. Still, it meant you had nothing to do but wait until they managed to track the two of you down. The island seemed to be intricately constructed so that no magic could get in or out of this place and neither of you managed to figure out how it all worked. Which meant that Bucky, a particularly frustrating demon you’d never admit to having feelings for, was unable to blink back to the mainland.

You were stuck because the hours of the direct sun that even through water, would burn your skin to a crisp.  Bucky was stuck because, surprisingly, demons needed to breathe and apparently he hadn’t ‘fed’ in 5 weeks so he wouldn’t have the stamina to reach any kind of civilization before his vessel drowned.

So now you were stuck with the one man you rarely let yourself be alone with and for some unknown reason he was determined to stay on your last nerve. It had been a week full of snide comments, petty jabs, and more than a few hours of just ignoring you altogether and you were done with all of it. If the saltwater wasn’t going to hurt your skin even more, you would’ve braved being lost at sea for the foreseeable future over this.

Maybe the reef would drop off at some point, so the bottom would be deep enough to walk along without getting burned further.

On top of being stuck together on this godforsaken island, you were hungry beyond belief, stomach turning in on itself for the past few days. The few blood tablets you had on you ran out 3 days after the crash and the animals on the island were few and far between. Sure, the blood tablets tasted like hot garbage on a bad day but it curbed your need to feed on actual humans... if taken every day. You were horribly worried that if any humans did end up finding you that your supposed rescue might turn to murder.

Your lips were dry and raw, not something you’d felt in the year since you were turned by some stray newborn that had to be put down after going rabid. Clint found you huddled up in his barn after your drained one of his cows and he took you to Tony, the one vampire he knew he could trust. Tony took you in with open arms, seemingly over the moon about having someone else to share in his ‘condition’, as he called it. He took you under his proverbial wing and showed you how to function as a vampire without taking human lives, freely providing you with a steady supply of the blood tablets he’d developed for himself.

You’d met everyone else through Tony, who seemed to have a habit of picking up strays regardless of what type of monster they were. Bucky Barnes was in that group as well, someone you’d felt an immediate attraction to that you still chalked up to him being an incubus.

Now, however, you could hardly imagine why you still felt that way. Maybe it was just anger over the situation that turned him into a ripe asshole but that didn’t excuse his behavior. You tried being nice and cooperative in return but you were only met with more ridiculousness.

Grumbling out a string of obscenities, you got to work on building a new shelter and fire pit clear on the other side of the island. There was little else you could do to take your mind off of things as you didn’t need water and human food still made you feel sick. Tony mentioned that  that would lessen in time, though now the thought of draining a lizard or a stray bird was sounding more and more appetizing.

You made quick work of clearing out a small section of trees, mostly skinny little saplings that you could easily tear out of the sand at the root with your new strength. It was basically a large lean-to but it should work to keep out rain and the winds that came off of the ocean at night, if you were lucky. Tony said you’d grow less and less affected by things like that over time and you didn’t know if you should be scared or grateful for that.

Instead of dwelling on that thought, you busied yourself with making a roof out of palm leaves for the rest of the morning which Bucky had somehow tried to make fun of you for trying to do with the other shelter. It took you a couple hours but you were all too grateful for it now that the sun was high in the sky. You sat down on the bed of leaves and grass, grateful to be on something that wasn’t hot sand as you looked out onto the seemingly endless ocean surrounding the island.

You ran your tongue over your dry lips, the action doing nothing to soothe the broken skin. You’d long since given up trying to find something to help. Fresh blood and a full stomach was the only thing that would let your body heal properly. You just hoped one of your friends would think to bring some with them.

 

* * *

It was a bit of surprise when you woke up hours later, especially considering the fact that you didn’t remember falling asleep in the first place.

You attempted to roll into a sitting position but something kept you in place. You looked down to find Bucky’s head resting on your stomach, his long, silky brown hair falling over his eyes. Unlike yours, his skin still looked baby soft despite the seemingly permanent stubble he always had. Since you met the incubus you had this undeniable attraction to him and you couldn’t figure out why. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair, over every inch of his skin. You wanted to get lost in his baby blue eyes as you laid together.

Until this trip you had a fairly amicable but distant relationship compared to the others, and it wasn’t until the two of you got stranded that you’d ever seen him angry or overly annoyed. It wasn’t hard for your mind to put two and two together. So, it was clear now that he kept his distance because he basically hated you. The argument from earlier only cemented that realization.

Which is why you were so confused over the situation you woke up to, surprisingly feeling a little bit better than this morning despite the heat of the day.

You tensed when Bucky shifted, turning so that his cheek was pressed against your belly over the maxi-dress you’d been wearing for a week. His metal hand reached around blindly before finding yours, pulling it closer to him. You had a million different emotions running through your mind in that moment as you mentally fought back against butterflies raging inside you… and the hunger.

The sound of his heartbeat felt loud in your ears and you had flashbacks of Tony mentioning how powerful demon blood was for vamps. Something about the change from human to demon made their blood that much more effective as sustenance. If it wasn’t for the ridiculous history between the two species, he admitted that he would’ve preferred having a deal with them over taking the stupid blood pills.

You let yourself enjoy the warmth of his skin against yours before pulling away, gently placing his head on the mat of leaves below. You need some kind of blood in your system now, before you went off the deep end and you refused to feed on James Buchanan Barnes, of all people.

 

* * *

A far-off scream pulled Bucky from sleep as he sucked in a deep breath, frantically looking around for any sign of trouble. His heart shot up into his throat as another pained yelp and a string of curse words cut through the brush and you were nowhere to be found. He darted off into the small thicket of jungle, the panic evident in his voice as he called out your name.

“Bucky?!” You called out. You were close but he couldn't see you amongst the thick foliage.

“Doll, where are you?”

“Um, I'm– I'm up here!” You shouted from above.

Bucky's head snapped up to find you dangling from the top of a tall, thin tree with what looked like a small, but very pissed off iguana in one hand. The tree looked ready to snap under your weight, bending so far that you were almost hanging upside down from your perch.

“What the hell are you doing up there?” He yelled up at you teasingly. “Just jump, Batgirl!”

“I'm hungry Barnes, fuck off! A stupid lizard is better than going rabid!”

“Alright, I get it, I get it. Just jump down already and quit squeaking.”

“I'll snap my ankles if I do that! It's been a week since I've had anything to eat, and like 3 months since I've had any real blood!”

“Why the hell would you go that long without feeding?” He barked, feeling oddly concerned over your well-being.

“I don't need to if I take the tablets everyday, okay! Just fucking help me get down from here, please!” The fear and desperation in your voice finally starting to seep through.

“Fine, just jump! I'll catch you!”

“Uh, fuck no! What kind of idea is that, Barnes!”

“I can't climb up there and you can't climb down without letting go of that stupid thing! Just drop and I'll catch you!”

“Like I trust you not to drop me! You’d be happy to get rid of me!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked, only to be met silence and eerie creaking of wood. He sighed, thinking back on all the stupid shit he'd done and said over the past few days. He'd been mentallu beating himself up after every little thing but the hunger was getting to him too, making him snappy enough to say things he didn't mean.

“Just trust me this once, Doll. I promise I'll catch you.”

Still unsure, even with how sincere the demon sounded, your grip faltered and you yelped, clinging to the tree even tighter. You looked down below to see a determined Bucky beneath the tree, arms outstretched and ready. You took in a deep breath to steady your nerves, before you let out a piercing scream as you let yourself fall.

Bucky let out a grunt as you landed in his arms, the lizard flailing wildly enough to slip out of your hands. You yelled out in protest before slumping back in Bucky’s arms in defeat. That was the biggest damn animal you’d seen all week and you lost it over nothing.

Bucky took the liberty to walk both of you out of the brush, enjoying the content feeling he had over having you in his arms. You both stayed silent until he let you down in front of the new camp you made this morning. You swayed a little in your spot and Bucky’s hand shot out to keep you steady.

“You alright, Doll?” He said bringing you close, your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

“Mmh, I’m just uh… The hunger’s really getting to me.” You let your head rest against his chest for a moment, listening to his rhythmic beat. The sound drew you in and you could feel Bucky’s muscles tense under your touch as your nose grazed over the column of his neck. His hands were vice-like on your hips, not out of fear but to keep you just far enough away from the hardness swelling between his legs.

His hands snaked their way up to your waist as your cool breath fanned over his hot skin. God, he wanted you so badly and the scary thing was that he only wanted you. He hadn’t fed in 5 weeks because his last conquest was so utterly unsatisfying, he had them laid out beneath him and all he could think about was you.

Sure, the other person had their fun and he got the energy he needed but it didn’t feel satisfying. His thoughts had been plagued by the thought of you under him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when you pulled away harshly, wide-eyed and breathless.

“...Doll?”

“I- I’m sorry I got, uh, caught up in my own instinct or whatever.” You held your hand over your nose and mouth, trying to somehow block out the impossibly sweet smell of his blood.

Bucky looked you up and down, your skin flushed and sweaty despite being a vampire. There were dark bags under your eyes and your lips were cracked as he pulled your hand down. From what he would see, your fangs were out too and by the uncomfortable tick of your jaw he could tell that they didn’t want to go back in. You were on the verge of going rabid and you were still fighting every instinct not to drain him right then and there, even if taking his blood wouldn’t really hurt him.

“Doll, it’s okay. Just take some from me.” He said softly, pulling you in close.

You immediately fought his hold but his grip stayed strong. He wasn’t the only one who needed to feed and keeping you close was helping. It wasn’t the same as going all the way but the intimacy of being so close was enough to catch some of your wild, nervous energy. It was why he ended up falling asleep next to you when he came to apologize earlier.

“Bucky, that is the worst idea you’ve had yet. I’m not drinking your blood, especially when I’m this hungry.”

“Doll, you could drain half my vessel and I’d be fine. I’ve always got enough juice to keep me alive, I just wouldn’t be able to make it to land from here without my vessel being severely damaged.”

You groaned as he ran a hand over the back of your head, guiding you closer to his neck. You couldn't help but take in a deep breath, the sweet smell was much different than any other scent you’d ever experienced. It was better than any human you had encountered since the change. The beat drew you in too, calling out to your very being and begging you to just take the next step.

“I’ve never fed from another person,” you admitted, though you knew you were grasping at straws. “And I’m not doing it from someone who hates me...”

His grip tightened briefly but quickly softened. “Doll, I don’t hate you and I never have…” He ducked his head trying to catch your eye. You looked away, eyebrows furrowed.

“Look, I’m sorry about how I’ve treated you since we got here. You’re not the only one who gets mad when they’re hungry. I didn’t mean any of what I said so, please.” He begged, turning your face towards him as he cupped your cheek. “Please just take what you need before it’s too late.”

You looked down, deliberating for several moments before you spoke again. “Alright…”

Bucky let out a relieved sigh and smiled wide as he ran his hands up and down your arms comfortingly.

“How do you wanna do this?”

 

* * *

That was how you ended up back in the shelter you made earlier, sitting on Bucky’s lap with his hands resting on your lower back. You had your hands on his chest, one tracing the line where enchanted metal met flesh. He’d taken off his shirt and laid it out over the leaves to make it a little more comfortable.

He seemed to sense your nerves somehow and a chaste kiss pressed to your lips ripped you away from your thoughts. He couldn’t help but chuckle over your confused, shy expression, letting his head fall back a bit as he laughed.

“I’m sorry, it was just– Your lips were right there and so pouty.” He chuckled as you scoffed. “Sorry, really. Won't do it again.”

“Didn’t say I hated it…” you mumbled under your breath but his eyebrow went up curiously.

“What was that?” He smirked.

“Nothing!” You chirped nervously. “You ready?”

“Ready. Take what you need, Doll. I’ll stop you if I need to.”

His hands went to your hips as your head dipped down to his neck. Your cool breath sending shivers down his spine and it wasn’t from the temperature. He was a little surprised when you pressed a trail of soft kisses along the way to the crook of his neck. Your soft tongue lathing over his pulse point before you sucked harshly to bring more blood to the surface.

He fought back a moan, the sound stuck in his throat. You shifted your hips forward, distracting him for but a moment as your teeth sank into him. The small amount of pleasurable pain set his nerves on fire, hands caging you to him with enough force to bruise, if you had been human.

The sweet, warm liquid filled your mouth, soothing every ache and cut as it pooled in your stomach. You lost yourself in the feeling, all the power buzzing through your veins as you drained the man under you. The taste was a far cry from any of the blood you’ve had before, even the ‘gourmet’ blood packs that Tony had in his cellar. Your brain was fuzzy with need and it took a few minutes to realize that Bucky was moaning beneath you and another moment to figure out why.

Of their own accord, your hips were grinding down on him and you could feel him hot and thick between the apex of your thighs. You quickly but carefully retracted your fangs, lapping at the small streams of blood until the holes closed on their own. You were panting as you made to get up, suddenly mortified and embarrassed, but his hands stayed locked on your hips.

“Please,” he whined. “Fuck– Please, that felt so good.”

“Buck…” You breathed in disbelief, lips smooth and red from his blood.

“Please, it doesn't have to be more than this. I just, fuck, you feel so good against me…” He growled, bucking his hips into yours.

Something snapped inside of you and you didn't fight the dark, twinkling laughter that escaped your lips, bracing yourself on his shoulders as you ground down against him. “I guess, since you asked so nicely… turnabout’s fair play.”

His hands chased you as you slipped out of his grip, his eyes going wide as you stripped right in front of him. All the dry, irritated skin was gone now that your hunger was partially sated, leaving miles of smooth flesh that he ached to mark up, if that were possible. He growled and ripped off his shorts and briefs in one go, tossing them over his shoulder.

As soon as you were in reach his flipped you onto the mat, kissing his way up your soft, supple thighs. You whimpered as his lips met your sex, his tongue easily parting your slick folds.

“Fuck, Babydoll, you're sweetest little thing I've ever tasted…” he groaned into your skin. He could feel the energy coming off of you in waves now and he was soaking it right up.

You squeaked as his tongue dipped into your pussy, and you could feel the vibrations against your skin as he chuckled. He took his time, despite how much he wanted to rush, learning what spots made you squirm before he ran circles around your clit.

You moaned unabashedly, trying to grind your hips into his mouth but his large hands held you still. His metal hand moved to your lower belly to pin you down while his flesh hand snaked lower. You writhed as his two fingers pushed into you with little resistance, crooking inside of you to rub against that spot that made your toes curl. He lapped at your clit, sending sparks up your spine as he slowly edged you closer and closer to that sweet release.

“C’mon, Baby, give it to me. Give me what I need.” He growled into your skin before he sucked your clit into his mouth, pushing you over the edge. You cried out his name over and over as the waves of pleasure crashed into you in time with the ocean outside.

He didn't let you come down as he pulled away, pressing his thumb to your clit and he shifted. He plunged his thick cock into your spasming pussy, setting a brutal pace as he chased the feeling of your energy pouring into him. He draped himself over you, capturing your mouth in a hot kiss. Taking no time before his tongue pushed into your mouth as well, barely fighting the urge to consume you, body and soul.

You moaned into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He smirked into the kiss, letting you lap the sweet liquid off his tongue. He could feel that neither of you were going to last long and in this moment he knew he didn't care. He was getting so much from you that it didn't matter if he took it slow or not. He felt right for once in his life and he'd be insane not to chase that feeling.

He snaked his hand between your writhing bodies, rubbing at your clit one, two, three times and you were there again. Crashing over the edge as you clamped down on him. He groaned into your mouth and quickly pulled away, putting his neck up to your mouth, silently urging you to bite him again. You sank your fangs into his throat, and the sensation threw him over the edge as well. His cock spilled into you in this streams as his blood poured into mouth. You both grinded against each other, milking both of your orgasms as you came down.

You unlatched yourself from his neck as he rolled over, draping your spent body over his. You both felt wired and full, suddenly feeling like you could run 500 miles without breaking a sweat (not that you could actually sweat much after you turned).

“Wow…” You breathed, rubbing circles into his chest.

“You're tellin’ me, Doll…” Bucky replied, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Is that normal between vamps and demons?” You asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

“I have no idea.” He answered truthfully. “You're the first vamp I've ever been interested in.”

You chuckled and shook your head. You thought of getting dressed or washing off in the ocean but it didn’t really seem to matter in the moment. The two of you just laid together even with all of the extra energy on both parts, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. You both jumped, however, when a familiar voice rang out from the other side of the structure you made.

“Are you two finally done?” Tony called out. “We’ve been waiting here for forever while you two lovebirds had your fun.”

After a string of curses and a flurry of clothes, you both tumbled out from behind the leaves looking thoroughly wrecked, a smeared trail of dried blood evident on your chin. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled, holding his hand out to the rest of your friends who were gathered around behind him.

“Pay up, people! I told you my protege was way into Barnes and not Maximoff. Saw it coming from a mile away.”

“You were betting on me?!” You screeched, ready to lay in on him but Bucky held you back with smile.

“How long have you been crushing on me, Doll?” He asked as he wrapped you up in his arms.

“I dunno, maybe since you stopped being an asshole like an hour ago.” You quipped and squirmed under his teasing gaze, trying to wiggle your way out of his iron grip.

“I don’t know, Doll. Sounds like we have a lot to catch up on,” he mused, pressing a few kisses to your shoulder and working his way up your neck.

“Alright, Tin-Man. Save that for later and let’s get off of this stupid island. The lack of magic is giving me the heebie-jeebies.” Tony interrupted and Bucky laughed against your skin.

“I don’t know, seems like there was plenty of magic going around, right Doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all~ Long time no see! ♥ Hope everyone is doing well


	13. On Your Mark - Avengers & Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team decides to bust you out of the Compound for a few days of R&R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO lmao, around the same time as chapter 2 of SaaSP lol. I didn't know how to feel about it after I was done but reading again, I thought it was really sweet lol. I was inspired by this gif ([here](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcfhduFNM91rt479bo2_500.gif)) from a music video made by Studio Ghibli way back when because I felt like that it was totally something Steve and Bucky would do.
> 
> Also, shout out to the wonderful @[tousled_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled_bird) for helping me with the ending when I couldn’t think of one!
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None? Just friend fluff. Oh! Also, you have wings btw.

It was clear that they weren't really thinking that far ahead when the entire team decided to break you out of the Compound, supposedly for the whole weekend.

You were holed up in the backseat of one of Stark’s custom convertibles under a mountain of luggage. Steve was driving and Bucky was riding shotgun. From how long they’d been stopped, it was likely that they made it to the first checkpoint out of the facility. Your lungs burned as you held your breath, midnight black wings aching beneath the weight above you.

It seemed like everything went well, after a few minutes of the mild rumbling you assumed was idle chit-chat with the guards. The car moved forward and you finally let yourself breathe again for the brief period of time you had until the last checkpoint. It was likely that you didn't have to hold your breath at all, if you were being honest, but it was your automatic reaction every time the car slowed to a stop.

_Thunk– Thunk thunk thunk_

Bucky’s signal for the last guard tower, a few taps on the middle console to let you know how close.

Your body drew in on itself even more, wings at an odd angle to mask your heat signature in case they were suspicious enough to scan the car. This time the wait felt like an eternity, your lungs threatening to burst out of your chest at a moment’s notice. You couldn't hear much from your position, only the mild rumbling of the car and the brief crunch of gravel as the guards moved around the car.

Finally they moved forward, your lungs pulling in deep, hungry breaths from the little bit of stuffy air you had beneath suitcases. Light poured through into your small little hideaway, making you squint for a bit as you adjusted to the change.

“We’re in the clear, kid.” Bucky’s voice a little loud over the wind in the car.

He pushed all of the luggage to one side before turning around in his seat to help you back up. Your wings stretched out on their own, grateful for the newfound space along with the wind in your feathers.

“You in position, Sam?” Steve spoke and you jumped when Sam’s voice came over the speakers.

“Flying over the roof of the last guard tower now, Cap. I'm in position to help push our little bird out of the nest.”

You ducked your head to hide your half smile and amused huff.

“Little Bird” was the name the team seemed to stick with over the past few months since your rescue. They were still combing through the files from your old base to possibly find your name or family history but so far the search turned up nothing. You were annoyed by it and all of the bird puns at the start but you quickly learned that was just their odd way of showing affection amongst the team.

“I can see that smile from up here, Chickadee. I think we’re finally starting to wear her down with the bird jokes, fellas.” Sam said from the sky.

“Enough with the squawking, Bird-Man. Let's get this show on the road in case Fury finds out what we’re up to.” Tony’s voice came out over the comms.

You caught a glimpse of Sam in your peripheral, high in the sky just to the right of the car. In the rearview mirror, you could see the rest of the team in a separate van following close behind. The dense forest gave way to rolling hills of rich, green grass and you gasped, looking over nothing but miles and miles of untouched land.

“What’s going on in there, kiddo?”

Bucky’s metal hand brushed against your face and only then did you realize that there were tears running down your cheeks. Your eyes met Steve’s in the rearview mirror, so you ducked your head to scrub at your eyes a bit.

“I just-- I don’t remember that last time I saw this much green in my whole life.” You said quietly as you looked up again, voice croaky from disuse, eyes wandering over the quiet hills. They’d kept you deep within the Compound for most of your testing, checking for implants or bugs from Hydra. It was only a few days ago that you saw sunlight again, but only through the huge windows in the common room.

There was some shuffling over the comms and you cringed a little internally, knowing the whole team must’ve picked that up. You rarely spoke much, even less so when it came to your experiences at the Hydra base in the middle of the Sahara where you were rescued.

Enough of that, you thought. You sniffed and brushed the last of your tears away, moving to stand up on the backseat.

“I’m ready.”

Your jaw set, hands fisted at your sides, wings tucked behind you to keep from taking off too early. You jumped when Bucky’s hands grabbed onto your sides, wiggling you back and forth in a silly way. A few giggles escaped and you covered your mouth in surprise, barely remembering what it felt like to laugh.

“Enough of that serious stuff. You’re hopefully gonna fly for the first time, it’s a happy thing.” Bucky said as he looked up at you with a beaming smile. You nodded with a full smile before making eye contact with Steve.

“On your mark, Little Bird. I’ll keep her steady.” Steve smiled as he put his other hand back on the wheel.

Bucky’s hands were still on your waist and you instinctively jumped up as he stood, lifting you up in the process. You grabbed onto his forearms to steady yourself, looking out over the road with a smile as your wings caught on the wind. His hands slid from your waist and caught your hands before you fell away completely.

You should feel the shift in your muscles as the wind lifted your wings. You didn’t even have to flap or anything to catch the breeze. Bucky slipped his hands from yours and you hovered above the car for a moment, the thrill pumping through your veins at just flying on your own. The wind swallowed up the cheers from the others over the comms and you barely felt it when Bucky slipped a comms unit over your ear. The only thing you could concentrate on was air rushing over your wings.

You were flying!

Not gliding or being pulled along by the car,  _flying!_

For the first time since you got these stupid things forced on you by Hydra, you found joy in having your wings.

“I’m waiting up here, Little Bird. There aren’t any training wheels in fly class.”

You looked up at Sam and scoffed but out of nerves you kept hovering a few feet above the car.

“You gonna let him talk to you like that? His wings ain’t even real.” Steve goaded you.

“I’ll remember that the next time I have to catch your ass, Rogers.”

“Alright, alright. Show us what you got, kid.” Tony said.

You nodded, mostly to yourself, working on instinct as your wings caught on an updraft, whipping you up high into the sky. You let out a squeak and a few peals of laughter as you rode the wind. It moved you up so high that you passed Sam on your way up, giving him a cheeky grin as you flew past.

“Oh, don’t get cocky on me, Little Bird. You’re not an expert yet.” Sam griped.

You and Sam raced for miles, keeping close to the cars below. Just over the horizon you could see the edge of a city and you made eye contact with Sam. You dipped lower and Sam followed suit, even if he didn’t really need to hide.

“Heads up, Boss. Shield’s figured out that they’re missing something. Half a dozen cars have just left the facility.” Friday spoke over the comms.

“Time to wrap it up, my tiny flock. We gotta get out of here asap if we’re gonna make a weekend of this.”

The cars were stopped ahead of both you and Sam, giving you enough wiggle room to land. There was only one major problem on your part.

“Um…”

“What is it, kiddo?” Bucky’s concerned voice crackled in your ear.

“I can’t–” You started as you stared at the ground below. You watched Sam land with practiced ease, barely making a sound as his feet hit the ground. It didn’t look too hard from up here. Just get lower and let your feet touch down, they couldn’t really fault you for taking a running stop on your first time.

“Kid?” Bucky pressed.

“Nothing. I got this.”

You pulled in your wings a bit, flying low to the ground before you positioned yourself much like Sam. You aimed for the grass, preferring a potentially softer landing. Except, a gust of wind whipped up from nowhere and instead of the not-so-graceful landing you expected, everything became a blur of dirt and green and black. Then finally the open blue of the sky as your back hit the ground.

The ringing in your ears muffled the cacophony of voices coming from the comms, your brain registering the sound of their boots on the ground before what was being said. You rolled over onto your hands and knees, quickly checking for any broken bones and thankfully not finding any. Your midnight colored wings flapped and shook in order to right your now twisted feathers.

Bucky and Steve were the first to make it there with the rest of the team following close behind. They couldn’t see any blood or limbs at awkward angles but when you started to shake, they panicked-- shooting rapid-fire questions at your hunched form.

_Are you okay?_

_What year is it?_

_Where does it hurt?_

_Do we need to go back to the compound?_

You looked up at their concerned faces and you couldn’t hold it in anymore. The laughter bubbled out of you, coming out uncontrolled and rambunctious. You snorted and your hands shot up to cover your mouth in surprise but you couldn’t stop laughing. The joy had taken over your whole body, and the team couldn’t help but join in after their momentary stunned silence.

Sam helped pull you up and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as he guided you towards the cars.

“That was a hell of a way to land, kid but we…  _might_  need to work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (also they keep me going lol) ♥  
> check me out on tumblr, if you want~ [@melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com)  
> most of my stuff gets posted there first!


End file.
